Mass effect Multiverse effect
by Rookie2016
Summary: It will not by just a stellaris crossover, there will be universes like warhammer, Beyond Earth and Starcraft
1. Chapter 1

_**Mass Effect the human effect (multiverse crossover)**_

Thanks to all the people that made my inspiration possible and thus this fanfic possible, fisrt fanfic so dont be rash. (I do not own Mass effect, Beyond Earth or any other universe present, the technology and the new factions I created do belong to me)

-LOGIN REQUIRED- USERNAME******* PASSWORD****** - WELCOME USER- PLEASE SELECT FILE- FILE SELECTED-

2230- Neural Uploading creates de Oferum Consensus(Supremacy Faction) the consensus bases all their technology in cybernetics, robotics and AI, their city building giant server towers, a citizen from the Consensus does not enter its home, the citizen gets uploaded into the building, on which there the mind enters the building and the body is transported through the building by nanomachines that decomposes the body and then reconstruct the body into the room of the citizen, the Consensus powers and creates its technology from a crystaline material called Firaxite

2250- Mind Flower creates the Harmonious Collective(Harmony Faction) the Mind Flower is a Collective Consciousness from all the humans and the fauna all around their homeworld and colonies, their technology is based around biotechnology, organic augmentations and organic city buildings look very organic because of the use of xenomass as a building material.A citizen when enters its home, it bonds whith his home and orders the bacteria through the use of its augmentations to create a special capsule where there his/her body is decomposed all the way to the cells and then reconstructed in the interior of the house, the capsules material are then stored into base atoms in the bacteria, the home of a citizen not only is made from xenomass, because xenomass is in part a food source, bacteria, virus and other microorganisms live there, those microorganisms are subjected to his/her will and can be used for a variety of purpose, from fabricating food for the citizen, a security measure or a biolab, those that are not from the Collective or the Consensus or the SA are called the Terran Union, their technology is based around a myriad of paths, from particle accelerators to lev transport, they use a strange element called floatsone, a strange rock that happens to have a magnetic field around it that repels gravitational forces by unknown means which makes it float

2259- A Presidium is created so all of the human factions can disscuss their problems diplomatically and one day unite on one banner. A alien ruin is discovered and the scientists that made the discovery are tasked to enter the the ruins and report anything of interest, the expedition takes a day and the scientists report to have found a new element that when its charged with an electrical current , it can change the mass of an object, later the scientist from the Collective and the Consensus found a unsetling discovery, several new races where discovered, one was designated the Flood for its "unique reproduction" one was a ever evolving organism that can take the more favorable traits from a animal that consumes and implemen them on its brethren, said organism was named the zerg, the other organism is similar to the zerg but it takes it on another level, where the zerg could only take one favorable trait, this one could take all the traits it wanted, said organism was designated Tyranid, when the creature where freed, they did not attack the scientist, but rather try bow to them and tried to comunicate via hivemind to the scientist, the organisms tolled the scientist the story of their race, the zerg where an experiment from the creators of the ruins(the creators of the zerg and the ruins where dubbed Protheans) to make the perfect organism, the flood was a natural fungi that was made in a attempt to create a organic augmentation and the Tyranids where a extragalactic force that waited for billions upon billions of years for the "Controllers" that would lead them to what they called the Golden Aeon, the last race was a huge enigma, the race where beings of pure energy that when encountered the scientists they bonded with them, they tolled the scientists they where called the Unbidden, that they have waited since the begining of the universe to bond with a worthy race, the scientist then returned to Earth with the race's representative, it was agreed that since the races wanted nothing more than the humans (that includes the Oferum Consensus and the Harmonious Collective and the Terran Union) all indiviuals would have a small zerg hive, a flood hive, a Tyranid base and a Unbidden bonded with them, since the races reproduced rapidly that was not a problem, and space was not a problem too since the hives where underground and their organic ships also served as mobile hives and the Unbidden lived within the mind of the Individual.

2260- psionics and "for the lack of a better word" magic is discovered, all individuals have either magic or psionics, but no individual was devoid of both.

2261- dragons, angels, succubi, elves and other mythical creatures are seen all across Earth, until ambassadors from what seems to be elves, succubi, demons, dragons and other sentient mythical creatures are seen in the Presidium, the representative claimed to be overseeing humanities progress over the centuries, but did not know of their rapid technological advancement and the Swarm races integrated with them, the elven ambassador demanded for the human race to exile the Swarm races, the Harmonious Collective and the Oferum Consensus as the presence of "machines and xenos in Gaia was a trangression" the human ambassador, the Consensus and the Collective ambassadors stated that they will not change the culture for the sake of fools that do not know "who has the big guns"

-2262 The Earthen war starts, the elven army attacks population centers, despite being suprised by the attacks, the human forces with their allies and the Swarm races manage not only to push them back but also discover their capital, inmediatly Swarm races attack the capital because" any attack on our Controllers and Overminds will be dealt by our wrath", the other mystical races, fearing the destiny of the elves, sign an armistice with the humans and their allies.

2265- several breakthroughs in the field of biology are made with the help of Swarm races, now the averages citizen can alter their own biology at will and receive upgrades in their biology through their zerg/flood or tyranids.

2267- an alien artifact is discovered in Charon, it is suspected to be a superluminal artifact that can slingshot a ship with element zero core.

2268- present year


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mass effect multiverse effect**_

 _ **Chapter 2, an unexpected encounter**_

SAN Brave Explorer

Sam was admiring the artifact, it was intriguing to know that those mysterious energy readings near Pluton was in fact this relic, it was believed to be Prothean in origin, but with the scanner along with the Tyranids genetic memory, it could be millions of years old, maybe it was there since the galaxy had life, The science guys still have not deciphered the Prothean beacon in Mars so the answer may lie there, but until then he might also entertain himself finding out what was the material the relay was made scanner and the AI Apolleon reported him that the Tuning Fork( as it was named) had a mixture of some type of carbon lattice and a mixture of unknown metals and alloys, the only alloy he saw familiar was the vibranium they saw in the Prothean installation, apart from that, the Tuning Fork seemed to have kinetic shielding of unimaginable quality! Even though the System Alliance and their allies had other types of shielding, including plasma shielding , it was estimated that not even a full fledged fleet could destroy the shield, much less penetrate the hull.

-SAN Brave Explorer, this is the OCV Imminent Redemption, it is time for the report.

-Copy that Imminent Redemption, uploading it to your data banks.

It took only 5 picoseconds for the Consensus vessel to receive all the information, scanning reports included, to say Sam was giddy would be the understatement of the century, he was studying an vestige of what could be the greatest finding in the scientific community.

-SAN Brave Explorer, you are authorised to take samples of the shield and the material, use the gamma laser integrated on your ship and for the shield, test its capabilities for all attacks and scan it, but before you can do anything, you will also have an escort of a zerg leviathan, a cruiser from the HHN , a dreadnought from the SAN and cruiser from the OCV. In just that instant several ships warped from behind him and the OCV Imminent Redemption jumped out to report the finding to its HQ.  
\- Sam, the targeting system is ready, kinetic,thermal and energy shields are ready as are the missiles, the MAC and the laser is also ready to fire.

\- Okay Apolleon,try all the wavelengths for the laser from radio to gamma.

The lasers of this century, unlike previously thought, have an electromagnetic base, usually, the higher the wavelength, the power and range are also higher and also a higher penetration , but it also overheats far more quickly, power is not an issue since the ships had antimatter reactors for nearly all the systems and the scientist say the are about to crack zero point reactors, reactors that are powered from dark energy. The laser fired, first on radio wavelength, all the way up to gamma. Sam then configured his wrist computer to a voice tape.

-Scientific note: the material has to be as resistant as refined firaxite, it deflected the laser all the way up to x ray, Im now going to proceed to use the MAC.

MACs these days also had a variety of ammunition thanks to the nanofabricators with special machinery that uses picotechnology to alter the properties of the ammo, Sam was going to use five types of materials in molten and solid state.

-I am now going to fire the MAC, the material for the ammunition are:tungsten, steel, iron, carbon lattice and cobalt.

The MAC fired, unsurprisingly the kinetic shielding deflected the shot with minor damage, the race that made this was intelligent, making a state of the art kinetic shielding with a great material for the hull but like all things, it had flaws, the kinetic barrier was not made with energy weapons in count, the barrier only registered projectiles at a determined speed and it did not register molten projectiles, as proven later, but it did not matter, Sam had the sample, he made sure to take two, just to show it to his son Marcus Shepard as proof of his finding.

Just as Sam was about to scan the shielding, Apollyon reported

-Sam there is an energy spike coming from the artifact.

\- Are you sure it's coming from it.

\- Yes.

The center of the Tuning Fork glowed a deep blue and the relic then lightened.

-Apollyon, scan the nucleus of the artifact.

-Scanning now, wow, I'm detecting lots of element zero on the center, I have two theories, or either it's a weapon of some sort or it's a transport system that it connects with another.

-Do we have a probe with eezo core with us?

-Yes we do, are you planning to send it?

\- Yes, tell our escorts of this and also tell them not to fire.

 _ **Aboard the Ascension of Humanity (Purity faction)**_

Captain Hackett watched the artifact lit, he was preparing to order his men to fire until he received a message from his wrist computer.

-Do not fire, its a transportation system, not a weapon, we are going to send a probe.

The cruiser's weapons powered down, just then Hackett could see the probe, it approached the Tuning Fork and then the unexpected happened, the nucleus shot a blue ray to it and the probe shot out at superluminal speed.

-That's one hell of a transport system, SAN Brave Explorer can you track the probe?

A transmission was then patched through bridge of Hackett's ship

-Surprisingly yes, we located the probe at... that can't be right, we are detecting the probe at 20000 light years away!

If Hackett was suprised then, now he was in shock, how could the probe be so far away but still report images and video, it would take years upon years to receive even one photo, then the science vessel reported another finding, one that would crack the million dollar question of are we alone in the universe.

\- Admiral you may want to see this, we are also detecting a fleet of unknown aliens in the system, they are coming through the relay, but I do not think they are invading us because I'm receiving quantum entanglement waves, sir they are attempting to hail us.

-Let them come and then patch the transmission through, this is First Contact situation and as such first impressions are important.

At that moment In front of the relic passed a fleet of unknown ships, there were two types of ships in the alien fleet, the first one was blocky and simplistic, made for war, the other was very stylish and complex, no curved edges, on that moment two transmissions were seen in the bridge.

\- Salutations fellow lifeforms, I am Admiral Idesen Yor'Vorkan, I represent the Arvanens Illuminated Monarchy, forgive us for not sending an emissary, for this was a totally unexpected situation.

-Greetings from fellow soldiers and explorers, I am Jor Ive'Gorgan, I speak on behalf of the Stecasshi Hierarchy.

At this point Hackett could only say these words.

-In the name of the Terran Dominion, the System Alliance, the Oferum Consensus, the Harmonious Collective and on behalf of humanity, we greet our new friends upon the start.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mass effect Multiverse Effect.**_

 _ **First Contact**_

System Alliance Presidium

It was truly a historic moment for humanity and its allies, first contact was made and they were peaceful, right now the dropships that was landing in the LZ gave away their culture, one was blocky and simplistic in design, the race that constructed it made to be a highly militaristic race and the other was complex and appealing, giving away that the race that built it was peaceful and religious, but what was more surprising where their looks, one was reptile in nature, its head bore a similarity with a crocodile, it had 4 digits with membranes in between it fingers, when the aliens entered the Presidium with its guards, they where greeted first by the SA President, the OC Primus, a Zerg Overmind, the HC Mind Voice and a Tyranid Controller. The Stecasshi Hierarch was the first to talk, its voice deep and authoritarian

\- Its an honor to meet new races such as all of you, my name is Jar'Varon, I am the Stecasshi Hierarch, its good to meet new fellow soldiers.

\- Greetings in behalf my people, I am High King Yorzul and I guide my fellow Arvanens to enlightment.

\- From fellow soldiers and scientist and from the Terran Union I greet you, honored guests, I am the Great General Vladimir Koslov.

-In the name of the Oferum Consensus and trascendence I welcome you to my organic brethrens craddle, I am the Primus of the Consensus Anthony 001

-In the name of my children I welcome your races to our home, I am the Supreme Overmind of the Zerg Swarm.

-In the name of my children I welcome your civilizations to our humble abode, I am the Controller of the Tyranid Hive.

There was a moment of silence before the SA President spoke:

-Great now that introductions are done, before negotiations are done, let us tell the story of our race, its a custom for us to tell our story to show no ill will.

-Its a great idea, Im sure we will be impressed.

The President told the respective leaders their story, he told them first ancient history, the rise and fall of mighty empires such as Rome, the Renaissance, the colonization of America, the bloody Napoleonic Wars, the horrors of the Great War, the violent and ruthlessnes of the Second World War, the rise of the Eastern nations as first world nations, the near extintion of the human race at the start of World War Z, the Great Mistake, the colonization of other colonies in near desesperation, finding the colonists, the formation of the System Alliance, the Earthen Wars and finding the zerg, the Unbidden and the Tyranids.

When the tale of Humanity, as it became to be known, the Stecasshi Hierarch was impressed, his people also had a bloody history, but not nearly as brutal as the humans own" _these people are natural warriors, their resilience and will to survive is what saved them from extintion, their wars are proof of that, even in the darkest times, they prevail, I have a feeling that our people will be pleased to mingle with this race as our soldiers to"_

The Arvanense High King however was horrified, to think that this young race had a warlike story" _Their story is even bloodier than the Stecasshi, I should be gladthey are not enemies , their own warriors are equal to the Stecasshi's own Steel Army"_

\- It should not been suprising that many americans justified the Second World War, we humans have a broad sense of freedom, we believe that ourselves and every sentient being should be treated equal and have the same rights as their own , so that means we have zero tolerance to slavery.

-Ha! once you meet the Poz'Yok Hegemony, you will probally launch a full scale invasion, something I should have done a long time ago.

-The what?

\- Oh yes, we the Stecasshi Hierarchy and the Arvanens Illuminated Primacy are part of a galactic wide community called the Galactic Golden Alliance, their is nearly 20 members of the Alliance and all of them have an oportunity to govern, its similar to your democracy.

-Why are you telling us this?

This time it was the High Kings turn to talk.

-Because we want you to join, we alredy have the other leaders and it will be voted but first they need to see you.

-As the Consensus Primus I would like my people to join, but that is not in my decision, right President.

-Right 001, we will vote to this, but first please tell us about this " galactic community"

\- Its a firm alliance between various races and empires, every race be it old or young is allowed to join, all races are automatically in a military alliance with all other member races so an attack on you should you join would be an attack on all of us, there is also trade agreements and emigration accords, so that means our people will be able to go to your territory freely and yours too, there is also a combined army and navy made by parts of all the races navy and army .

\- Its a tempting offer, let us vote the offer.

The President, the Great General, the Primus, the Mind Voice, the Controller and the Overmind turned to see each other and talked privately using a mind link.

- _This is not an offer we can think lightly, on one hand it will be a great opportunity should one of the other races not members of this Alliance attack us, we would not be alone._

 _\- I agree, besides, they may have resources we do not have._

 _-Wait, they may not be telling the whole truth, we could scan their minds to see if they are telling the truth, Overmind can you do that?_

 _-Say no more_... _they are indeed telling truth, they are also impressed by us, but we should meet the other races._

 _-Agreed._

 _-So be it_ , _the ones in favour of joining say Aye, the ones that are not in favour say Nay_.

Everyone present agreed to the proposition, they turned to the Hierarch and the High King

\- We agree on one condition , we want to meet the respective leaders of said races.

\- That should not be a problem, I myself are part of the High Council of the Alliance, the capital is in the Yondarim capital of Yondari, if all of you want, we can give you the names of the leaders and the races they represent.

\- Please do so, it would help us.

-Uploading it to your databases.

Inmediatly the wrist computers of all the Presidium made a notification with a download attached to it which showed the list of all memeber races of the Galactic Golden Alliance.

1: Stecasshi Hierarchy- Military Dictatorship,

2:Arvanens Illuminated Primacy- Illuminated Monarchy

3:Ix- Idar Star collective- Despotic Hegemony

4:Yondarim Theocracy-Spiritual Council

5:The Great Imperium of the Drengar

6: The Menarchi Ascendency

7:The Covenenat Empire

8:The Rachni Unified Hives

9:The Blorg Commonality

10:the Tzeen Empire

11:The Korvax Convergence

12:The Scyldari Pact

13:The Gek Trading Alliance

14:The Vy'keen Imperium

15:The Menichian Forerunners

16:The Ranian Great Republic

17:The Saurian Directorate

18:The Harcachan Council

19:The Pernitian Technocracy

20:The Jarsanr Consensus

 _ **Authors note: I know some of you will tell me the Gek, Korvax and Vy'Keen are from the No Man's Sky Universe and I did not tell there was going to be there, apart that nearly nothing is known from the game, but I was thinking it and decided that it should be worth it, besides, I am going to implement more universes in the story, if someone has a sugestion mentioning a game I can implement in my story, I am all ears, just because its a Sci-Fi story does not mean I can put a team with Shepard and the fucking Night Raid organization together, which now that I think about it, it would not be a bad idea once I get the Imperium of Man introduced, so yeah, if anyone has a sugestion let me know in the review section.**_

The President was astonished, that many races and species on a near galactic union, they should be really powerful, and humanity was going to be part of them.

-Tell us when and where we can meet.

-The Alliance was hoping to meet at your homeworld, as you have it on great value, do not wory about the coordinates, they know where this world is, honestly we are suprised, a young race, expanding so quickly shouldn't have passed right under our nostrils.

-Well then when are these leaders coming.

High King Yorzul responded

\- They should be here in 15 hours, to kill time, lets make a tour through your city shall we?

\- That should be good, but first our people should be informed of this.

-Of course

 _ **Presidium Building Washington 23:50**_

It was nearing midnight, citizens all around the world where right now outside the Presidium, waiting for Humanities new guests, sudendly, a shuttle landed in the Presidiums LZ, from there 17 figures appeared and where greeted by camera drones, this event was in all news channel from the world. The aliens had different thought of this young but eager race from what one of them told them, the mayority of them where impressed by this race by how a father was impressed how a child acommplished so much in so little time, the older races like the Menichians were thinking this was a waste of time because of how can a young race change the course of the galaxy. During the entering in the Presidium there was also a debate between the respective leaders about Humanity

-Yorzul obviosly was exagerating, how can a young race pass through near apocaliptic events and survive? Bah what a farce.

-Great Forerunner Varquin, I would not be so quick to judge, the humans even have fottage of all of those events and the Stecasshi Hierarchy passed through similar events, besides, they take those wars seriously as one of them nearly ended their race.

-If I can opinate, my agents saw some fottage of their World War Z, they said it was very disturbing, they saw hordes and hordes of what the humans call zombies, the horror their own soldiers passed, the struggle of the brave survivors, entire nations desolated, their only saving grace was because that pathogen needed a clean host so they could not infect the sick, so they developed a simple but ingenious "camoflage", we could use that resilience and will of survival in our alliance.

-May the Gods be with them,if what they say is true, I pray that the people they lost have encountered peace, and may they rest in peace

-Indeed,but now I have something nagging at me, remember the Imperium of Man, the same that is now trapped in their own solar system.

-...Oh Gods from above, they are the same race with a different culture, we HAVE to tell them.

-We will but that will come later

The alien leaders finally entered the Presidiums diplomacy room, in there the SA President, the OC Primus, the HC Mind Voice, the zerg Overmind, the Tyranid Controller and the Terran Unions Great General

-Welcome honored guests of humanity, such a great moment is for us, I guess you have come to invite us to your alliance.

-Indeed we have, my my I thought you were one species only.

-Oh we are, 3 of them are infact the desendents of lost colonials, they have advanced beyound we thought possible.

\- Indeed, so now that introductions are done, we will commence the votes for your entrance to our alliance, everyone who are in favour put your hands/claws up and vice versa.

18 of 21 of the members had their hands/claws up, the President had to repress a smile, at last humanity had second contact, and said aliens wanted just to be friends, the wonders this alliance will bring are unimaginable.

During the first 10 years when humanity entered this alliance we thrived, the Poz'Yok Hegemony made contact with the System Alliance and thought they could take our citizens as slaves, the SA and the Terran Union steamrolled them, that showed and example of how good we are at war, no one was pitiying those bugs, they knew they had it coming, as for the slaves we rescued, they either where the first alien citizens or returned home, we thrived, we discovered wonders of science like the tachyons and how to weponise them, we made the big 3, methods of FTL travel we never imagined, we perfected psionics to the point nearly everyone is a powerful physic, we faced foes like no other like the Prethoryn, but they ended up being controlled by us, the galaxy respected humanity, respected us, but then **they** came **,** 31st September 2459, when we found out hell existed, and humans where there.

 **Author Notes: Yes the Imperium of Man will be before the Great Crusade, and certain individuals will appear on Earth(SPOILER ALERT) Meh yeah its three of the Primarchs, let me know which primarchs you want to appear, and no, I will not have the Imperium fall, they are simply to badass.**


	4. Mass Effect Multiverse Effect 4

_**Mass effect Multiverse Effect.**_

 _ **First Contact**_

System Alliance Presidium

It was truly a historic moment for humanity and its allies, first contact was made and they were peaceful, right now the dropships that was landing in the LZ gave away their culture, one was blocky and simplistic in design, the race that constructed it made to be a highly militaristic race and the other was complex and appealing, giving away that the race that built it was peaceful and religious, but what was more surprising where their looks, one was reptile in nature, its head bore a similarity with a crocodile, it had 4 digits with membranes in between it fingers, when the aliens entered the Presidium with its guards, they where greeted first by the SA President, the OC Primus, a Zerg Overmind, the HC Mind Voice and a Tyranid Controller. The Stecasshi Hierarch was the first to talk, its voice deep and authoritarian

\- Its an honor to meet new races such as all of you, my name is Jar'Varon, I am the Stecasshi Hierarch, its good to meet new fellow soldiers.

\- Greetings in behalf my people, I am High King Yorzul and I guide my fellow Arvanens to enlightment.

\- From fellow soldiers and scientist and from the Terran Union I greet you, honored guests, I am the Great General Vladimir Koslov.

-In the name of the Oferum Consensus and trascendence I welcome you to my organic brethrens craddle, I am the Primus of the Consensus Anthony 001

-In the name of my children I welcome your races to our home, I am the Supreme Overmind of the Zerg Swarm.

-In the name of my children I welcome your civilizations to our humble abode, I am the Controller of the Tyranid Hive.

There was a moment of silence before the SA President spoke:

-Great now that introductions are done, before negotiations are done, let us tell the story of our race, its a custom for us to tell our story to show no ill will.

-Its a great idea, Im sure we will be impressed.

The President told the respective leaders their story, he told them first ancient history, the rise and fall of mighty empires such as Rome, the Renaissance, the colonization of America, the bloody Napoleonic Wars, the horrors of the Great War, the violent and ruthlessnes of the Second World War, the rise of the Eastern nations as first world nations, the near extintion of the human race at the start of World War Z, the Great Mistake, the colonization of other colonies in near desesperation, finding the colonists, the formation of the System Alliance, the Earthen Wars and finding the zerg, the Unbidden and the Tyranids.

When the tale of Humanity, as it became to be known, the Stecasshi Hierarch was impressed, his people also had a bloody history, but not nearly as brutal as the humans own" _these people are natural warriors, their resilience and will to survive is what saved them from extintion, their wars are proof of that, even in the darkest times, they prevail, I have a feeling that our people will be pleased to mingle with this race as our soldiers to"_

The Arvanense High King however was horrified, to think that this young race had a warlike story" _Their story is even bloodier than the Stecasshi, I should be gladthey are not enemies , their own warriors are equal to the Stecasshi's own Steel Army"_

\- It should not been suprising that many americans justified the Second World War, we humans have a broad sense of freedom, we believe that ourselves and every sentient being should be treated equal and have the same rights as their own , so that means we have zero tolerance to slavery.

-Ha! once you meet the Poz'Yok Hegemony, you will probally launch a full scale invasion, something I should have done a long time ago.

-The what?

\- Oh yes, we the Stecasshi Hierarchy and the Arvanens Illuminated Primacy are part of a galactic wide community called the Galactic Golden Alliance, their is nearly 20 members of the Alliance and all of them have an oportunity to govern, its similar to your democracy.

-Why are you telling us this?

This time it was the High Kings turn to talk.

-Because we want you to join, we alredy have the other leaders and it will be voted but first they need to see you.

-As the Consensus Primus I would like my people to join, but that is not in my decision, right President.

-Right 001, we will vote to this, but first please tell us about this " galactic community"

\- Its a firm alliance between various races and empires, every race be it old or young is allowed to join, all races are automatically in a military alliance with all other member races so an attack on you should you join would be an attack on all of us, there is also trade agreements and emigration accords, so that means our people will be able to go to your territory freely and yours too, there is also a combined army and navy made by parts of all the races navy and army .

\- Its a tempting offer, let us vote the offer.

The President, the Great General, the Primus, the Mind Voice, the Controller and the Overmind turned to see each other and talked privately using a mind link.

- _This is not an offer we can think lightly, on one hand it will be a great opportunity should one of the other races not members of this Alliance attack us, we would not be alone._

 _\- I agree, besides, they may have resources we do not have._

 _-Wait, they may not be telling the whole truth, we could scan their minds to see if they are telling the truth, Overmind can you do that?_

 _-Say no more_... _they are indeed telling truth, they are also impressed by us, but we should meet the other races._

 _-Agreed._

 _-So be it_ , _the ones in favour of joining say Aye, the ones that are not in favour say Nay_.

Everyone present agreed to the proposition, they turned to the Hierarch and the High King

\- We agree on one condition , we want to meet the respective leaders of said races.

\- That should not be a problem, I myself are part of the High Council of the Alliance, the capital is in the Yondarim capital of Yondari, if all of you want, we can give you the names of the leaders and the races they represent.

\- Please do so, it would help us.

-Uploading it to your databases.

Inmediatly the wrist computers of all the Presidium made a notification with a download attached to it which showed the list of all memeber races of the Galactic Golden Alliance.

1: Stecasshi Hierarchy- Military Dictatorship,

2:Arvanens Illuminated Primacy- Illuminated Monarchy

3:Ix- Idar Star collective- Despotic Hegemony

4:Yondarim Theocracy-Spiritual Council

5:The Great Imperium of the Drengar

6: The Menarchi Ascendency

7:The Covenenat Empire

8:The Rachni Unified Hives

9:The Blorg Commonality

10:the Tzeen Empire

11:The Korvax Convergence

12:The Scyldari Pact

13:The Gek Trading Alliance

14:The Vy'keen Imperium

15:The Menichian Forerunners

16:The Ranian Great Republic

17:The Saurian Directorate

18:The Harcachan Council

19:The Pernitian Technocracy

20:The Jarsanr Consensus

 _ **Authors note: I know some of you will tell me the Gek, Korvax and Vy'Keen are from the No Man's Sky Universe and I did not tell there was going to be there, apart that nearly nothing is known from the game, but I was thinking it and decided that it should be worth it, besides, I am going to implement more universes in the story, if someone has a sugestion mentioning a game I can implement in my story, I am all ears, just because its a Sci-Fi story does not mean I can put a team with Shepard and the fucking Night Raid organization together, which now that I think about it, it would not be a bad idea once I get the Imperium of Man introduced, so yeah, if anyone has a sugestion let me know in the review section.**_

The President was astonished, that many races and species on a near galactic union, they should be really powerful, and humanity was going to be part of them.

-Tell us when and where we can meet.

-The Alliance was hoping to meet at your homeworld, as you have it on great value, do not wory about the coordinates, they know where this world is, honestly we are suprised, a young race, expanding so quickly shouldn't have passed right under our nostrils.

-Well then when are these leaders coming.

High King Yorzul responded

\- They should be here in 15 hours, to kill time, lets make a tour through your city shall we?

\- That should be good, but first our people should be informed of this.

-Of course

 _ **Presidium Building Washington 23:50**_

It was nearing midnight, citizens all around the world where right now outside the Presidium, waiting for Humanities new guests, sudendly, a shuttle landed in the Presidiums LZ, from there 17 figures appeared and where greeted by camera drones, this event was in all news channel from the world. The aliens had different thought of this young but eager race from what one of them told them, the mayority of them where impressed by this race by how a father was impressed how a child acommplished so much in so little time, the older races like the Menichians were thinking this was a waste of time because of how can a young race change the course of the galaxy. During the entering in the Presidium there was also a debate between the respective leaders about Humanity

-Yorzul obviosly was exagerating, how can a young race pass through near apocaliptic events and survive? Bah what a farce.

-Great Forerunner Varquin, I would not be so quick to judge, the humans even have fottage of all of those events and the Stecasshi Hierarchy passed through similar events, besides, they take those wars seriously as one of them nearly ended their race.

-If I can opinate, my agents saw some fottage of their World War Z, they said it was very disturbing, they saw hordes and hordes of what the humans call zombies, the horror their own soldiers passed, the struggle of the brave survivors, entire nations desolated, their only saving grace was because that pathogen needed a clean host so they could not infect the sick, so they developed a simple but ingenious "camoflage", we could use that resilience and will of survival in our alliance.

-May the Gods be with them,if what they say is true, I pray that the people they lost have encountered peace, and may they rest in peace

-Indeed,but now I have something nagging at me, remember the Imperium of Man, the same that is now trapped in their own solar system.

-...Oh Gods from above, they are the same race with a different culture, we HAVE to tell them.

-We will but that will come later

The alien leaders finally entered the Presidiums diplomacy room, in there the SA President, the OC Primus, the HC Mind Voice, the zerg Overmind, the Tyranid Controller and the Terran Unions Great General

-Welcome honored guests of humanity, such a great moment is for us, I guess you have come to invite us to your alliance.

-Indeed we have, my my I thought you were one species only.

-Oh we are, 3 of them are infact the desendents of lost colonials, they have advanced beyound we thought possible.

\- Indeed, so now that introductions are done, we will commence the votes for your entrance to our alliance, everyone who are in favour put your hands/claws up and vice versa.

18 of 21 of the members had their hands/claws up, the President had to repress a smile, at last humanity had second contact, and said aliens wanted just to be friends, the wonders this alliance will bring are unimaginable.

During the first 10 years when humanity entered this alliance we thrived, the Poz'Yok Hegemony made contact with the System Alliance and thought they could take our citizens as slaves, the SA and the Terran Union steamrolled them, that showed and example of how good we are at war, no one was pitiying those bugs, they knew they had it coming, as for the slaves we rescued, they either where the first alien citizens or returned home, we thrived, we discovered wonders of science like the tachyons and how to weponise them, we made the big 3, methods of FTL travel we never imagined, we perfected psionics to the point nearly everyone is a powerful physic, we faced foes like no other like the Prethoryn, but they ended up being controlled by us, the galaxy respected humanity, respected us, but then **they** came **,** 31st September 2459, when we found out hell existed, and humans where there.

 **Author Notes: Yes the Imperium of Man will be before the Great Crusade, and certain individuals will appear on Earth(SPOILER ALERT) Meh yeah its three of the Primarchs, let me know which primarchs you want to appear, and no, I will not have the Imperium fall, they are simply to badass.**


End file.
